plants_vs_zombies_roleplayfandomcom-20200215-history
Plants vs. Zombies Roleplay Wiki:Chat/Logs/11 July 2015
11:18 DEPARTURE? 11:18 Do your Despature 11:19 We have to wait. 11:19 damn 11:21 darn 11:21 DARN DARN DARNY DARN! 11:25 wtf 11:25 y 11:32 CHillpeashooter 11:32 Reap 11:32 11:32 NOTE: 11:32 If I'm listed as 'away', just ping me. 11:42 ... 11:42 Birdpool 11:42 11:42 Chillpeashooter 11:42 Away 11:42 11:42 Reapeageddon 11:42 Away 11:42 wtf 11:43 wat 11:43 wtf 11:44 Hello! I'm on my iPad and I want to get on my computer so stay with me... 11:44 (Also, can someone make by name on chat in blue and say after it "the cool guy"?) 11:45 Use CSS. 11:45 -_- 11:49 DON'T CANCEL PVZU, REAP 11:51 k 11:51 RandomzSunfish23901 11:51 Chillpeashooter 11:51 Departure! 11:51 We must! 11:52 Cue the theme! 11:52 https://youtu.be/AOni3iaEcnU 11:54 Everyone left :( 11:54 wot? 11:54 (Teashooter): *looking thru telescope* 11:55 Hello! 11:55 Never mind you're here 11:56 -_- 11:57 Huh? 11:57 Hi... 11:57 Are we doing a game right now? 11:57 I have a really good one 11:58 An RP 11:58 Departure 11:58 -_- 11:58 but no one's doing anything >:| 11:58 Are you mad? 11:58 Don't join unless you're sure you'll RP 11:58 What's the one we're doing? 11:59 Me, and Chill arew in Departure. 11:59 I *might* join. 11:59 It hasn't started yet dammit. 11:59 I'm dying here 11:59 What's departure about? 11:02 Hey Chill 11:11 :P 11:13 Hi 11:13 Chill is dead as always 11:14 hi 11:15 m9 11:15 Reap 11:15 can you make me a pic? 11:16 wat 11:16 its an Inkling 11:16 I don't do INklings lol 11:16 aw man... 11:16 I can't draw one 11:17 darn 11:18 hilo 11:18 CHILLPEASHOOTER 11:18 DEPARTURE? 11:18 Do your Despature 11:19 We have to wait. 11:19 damn 11:21 darn 11:21 DARN DARN DARNY DARN! 11:25 wtf 11:25 y 11:32 CHillpeashooter 11:32 Reap 11:32 11:32 NOTE: 11:32 If I'm listed as 'away', just ping me. 11:42 ... 11:42 Birdpool 11:42 11:42 Chillpeashooter 11:42 Away 11:42 11:42 Reapeageddon 11:42 Away 11:42 wtf 11:43 wat 11:43 wtf 11:44 Hello! I'm on my iPad and I want to get on my computer so stay with me... 11:44 (Also, can someone make by name on chat in blue and say after it "the cool guy"?) 11:45 Use CSS. 11:45 -_- 11:49 DON'T CANCEL PVZU, REAP 11:51 k 11:51 RandomzSunfish23901 11:51 Chillpeashooter 11:51 Departure! 11:51 We must! 11:52 Cue the theme! 11:52 https://youtu.be/AOni3iaEcnU 11:54 Everyone left :( 11:54 wot? 11:54 (Teashooter): *looking thru telescope* 11:55 Hello! 11:55 Never mind you're here 11:56 -_- 11:57 Huh? 11:57 Hi... 11:57 Are we doing a game right now? 11:57 I have a really good one 11:58 An RP 11:58 Departure 11:58 -_- 11:58 but no one's doing anything >:| 11:58 Are you mad? 11:58 Don't join unless you're sure you'll RP 11:58 What's the one we're doing? 11:59 Me, and Chill arew in Departure. 11:59 I *might* join. 11:59 It hasn't started yet dammit. 11:59 I'm dying here 11:59 What's departure about? 12:00 Oh... huh 12:00 Departure 12:00 click it 12:00 I'm not sure about this... 12:01 Are we going to play on the chat? 12:01 YES! 12:01 So its about some characters moving the moon back to its orbit 12:02 How can we play on CHAT? I think we should play Departure on the forums. 12:02 More or less, but I don't want to spoil the 'truth' in the story 12:02 How do you not RP on chat? 12:02 WTF 12:02 I mean why THIS GAME on the chat? 12:02 It doesn't seem possible. 12:02 Like "(Teashooter): *looking thru telescope*" 12:02 HOW?!?! 12:02 EXPLAIN 12:03 LIKE GEOMETRY 12:03 Like, with all the seasons... 12:03 It seems to take a long period of time... 12:03 ...which is what the FORUMS are for. 12:03 I might leave the chat in 20 minutes, 40 minutes, or stay on for an hour. 12:04 Wow. 12:04 An episode is one session. 12:04 Oh. 12:04 Do we have enough players? 12:28 I WAS FIRST BEFORE YOU EVEN SAID PvZU 12:28 PVZU won 12:28 It's about the decision 12:28 fine 12:28 we don't wanna make people not be intersted in RPs right? 12:28 WHAT?? 12:29 LOLOLOLOLOLOLOLOL 12:29 Thanks a lot. You've used up all my time, and now I have to go. I don't understand any humans on this planet except myself. 12:30 I'm playing pvzgw want to join me anyone? 12:30 K then I'm alone 12:32 I like how Chill is empowering the chat to be dead 12:32 I guess no PvZU once again 12:32 ;( 12:36 Chill must be promoted to President of Klling Chat 12:36 Killing* 12:36 Chill well done on killing chat as usual 12:36 I'll help you keep chat dead Chill 12:36 since you are the Master of Making Chat inactive 12:36 :) 12:37 How will I help? Asked Chill 12:37 Easy! 12:37 By leaving chat 12:37 you* 12:37 anyways 12:37 Bye, good luck on making chat dead, chill! 12:38 Ah yes 12:38 dead chat as always 12:38 thanks to Chillpeashooter and WinterMagnet not doing anything right now 03:55 So many dumb choices 03:56 "Ordered the Strawberries because he wanted to. Ordered the chicken because he operated three resturants." 03:56 http://prntscr.com/7rgxyj 03:56 saot 03:57 kk 03:57 bek 03:57 https://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Last_meal 03:57 Fem 03:59 party begins in 3 inutes 04:00 k 04:01 Wb 04:01 Sorry, but there is a reserved RP now. 04:01 Okay. 04:01 Battles RP? 04:02 I'm just going to be using my three. 04:02 what? 04:02 are you done decoding the cipher/morse code, wmag ? 04:03 Party begins in 60 seconds 04:04 WOOHOO, NOT LATE 04:04 I'M ON TIME :D 04:04 Chill 04:04 You can't do an RP in a 7-day train 04:04 You must take breaks 04:04 Or an RP in the middle\ 04:04 ,), 04:05 Okay, so what should we do? 04:05 Battles RP? Capture the Flag RP? Trivia RP? 04:06 FNAb is now on GameJolt :3 04:06 FNAB? 04:06 Five Nights at Billy's? 04:06 http://gamejolt.com/games/five-nights-at-billy-s/78770 04:06 yawn 04:07 Danke schen, Carp 04:07 Language? 04:07 German 04:07 Guys, any RP? Trivia RP? CTF RP? Battles RP? Splatoon RP? 04:07 No, I was asking Chill 04:07 OOH 04:07 I thought that it was quite obvious, WMag . 04:07 But I guess it wasn't. 04:07 Does FNaB have inapp language? 04:08 Chill, isn't today time for a random RP? 04:08 FNaB also exists... in my computer. 04:08 lol 04:08 I'm talking about Four Nights at Bills 04:08 btw 04:08 How about... 04:08 SSBE RP! 04:08 NOT Five Nights at Billys 04:08 @W-C Bill Cipher? 04:08 no today is Billy-vor and the Evil angel, or PVZRP Racing 04:08 PVZRP 04:09 @Chill you can't do 7-day on a train RP set 04:09 Your limit is three 04:09 :( 04:09 But four if anything haopens 04:09 wait, since when? 04:09 Hey Chill 04:09 Guess what\ 04:09 I got an idea 04:09 DOUBLE U MAG 04:09 PM 04:10 Yes, Bill Cipher @Wmag 04:10 Ok, so what RP? 04:10 hmm 04:10 today's party is gonna be tomorow 04:10 ded RP 04:10 PVZRP 04:10 :D 04:10 nah 04:10 @Chill Why's the postpone? 04:10 DED chat 04:11 chat will die 04:11 what @Wmag 04:11 as quickly as srp 04:11 Nothing. 04:11 How about 04:11 HITLER RP 04:11 raicist 04:11 Plot: Hitler has arrived to PvZRP 04:11 How about 04:11 as a non-pvz 04:11 STAWP-TRYING-TO-BE-HYPNO 04:11 He arrives with Fegelein and Jodl 04:11 jk 04:11 Then 04:11 Fegelein gets assassinated 04:11 Hitler celerates 04:11 YOU WILL DIE 04:11 Then he wants to do a war 04:11 Ready? 04:12 then you die? 04:12 Nope. 04:12 (3... 04:12 2... 04:12 the party is gonna be longer, but with a catch 04:12 1... 04:12 ) 04:12 fisg 04:12 Hitler: FEGELEIN! 04:12 OH 04:12 W-C: SHUT UP! 04:12 Fegelein: What is your stupid plan, Hitler? 04:12 IT WAS THE VIDEOS YOU WATCHED THE OTEHR DAY 04:12 Hitler: I WANT US TO LAUNCH TO PVZRP 04:12 Fegelein: But who goes in, is never out. 04:13 Hitler: NO NO NO NO *Banging the table* 04:13 Goebbels: What do I do, Hitler? 04:13 (3 hours later) 04:13 Hitler: AH, HERE WE ARE 04:13 (WM) : *Hiding behind a tree, and assassinates Fegelein* 04:13 Jodl: YOUR SHINY HEAD IS THE PROBLEM!! 04:13 W-C: DIE, FOOLISH HUMAN! 04:13 Whoops, meant to use Hitler 04:13 Jodl: But my sir... 04:13 its gonna be the 21, but every odd numbered day is a break 04:13 Hitler: SHUT UP 04:13 @Chill that's clever too. 04:14 As long as you make breaks, everything is permitted. 04:14 "21" 04:14 Jodl: Why not we have a house? They're free. 04:14 http://prntscr.com/7rh4b0 04:14 Hitler: NO, WE LIVE IN BUNKERS. 04:14 Jodl: Build a bunker then. 04:15 wait 04:15 WC 04:15 Hitler: *Builds a bunker out of mud* 04:15 Hitler: HAPPY? 04:15 both of our FNAF Fan games are FNAB 04:15 darnit 04:15 Jodl: Alright, 04:16 Hitler: *Finds a plant crossing by* HOW DO PLANTS WALK? 04:16 http://prntscr.com/7rh4tp uhhh, how do I gaem mek? 04:16 @Chill FNaF games are simple. 04:16 Firstly, click on the green pacman on the top 04:17 k? 04:17 Then, edit sprite 04:17 Then, put the animations for every animatronic. But each animatronic on their OWN sprite. 04:18 wait, how do I do that? 04:18 You know what? Let's not complicate you, 04:19 Do a GM tutorial 04:19 Then once done, inform me. 04:19 oh k 04:21 thnx Wmag 04:24 Np 04:26 ... 04:26 YOU SHOULDNT HAVE DONE THAT 04:30 You have great art 04:34 the only two I know that draw perfectly are PT and Reap 04:35 Yeah 04:35 They're great artists 04:38 I'm stuck 04:39 How? 04:41 I can't make a Jumpscare 04:41 You can. 04:42 You just need to put a lot of time into it to make it good. 04:42 Ja 04:42 Ma 04:42 but I have to make Billy's jumpscare pics ALL by hand :( 04:43 w8 wut 04:43 back 04:43 I can draw perfectly actually :3 04:43 I have a Carp artwork that looked awesome 04:43 Really? 04:44 Yea 04:44 Ask Chill and SCI 04:44 And I think Carp 04:44 Okay! 04:45 and instead of 1 GOlden Freddy, their is gonna be 4, compared to the PVZRP version 04:45 Excellent 04:47 then withered version, then TOy Versions, then Phantom versions, then Nightmare versions 04:47 L 04:48 *K 04:48 k 04:48 I wanna start simple, AKA with the office 04:53 darn nothing is easy :/ 04:54 / 04:56 Yeah 04:56 Game art is hard to make 04:57 I wish PT was here 04:57 lol 04:58 i'm making a splatoon and gravity falls crossover art 04:58 INCLUDING 04:58 Gideon Gleeful the Inkling 04:58 i knew it 04:58 LOL 04:58 Why am I even making it 04:59 Gideon? 04:59 Who's dat? 05:00 Gideon Gleeful is one of the main antagonists of Gravity Falls (season one) 05:02 Oh yeah 05:02 That guy 05:14 :/ 05:19 NOOOOO 05:19 I WAS MAKING THE FAN ART 05:19 THEN THE DAMN THING CRASHED ON ME 05:20 .--. 05:20 back 05:21 darn 05:21 ? 05:22 no, I was reacting to WC's comment 05:22 Ok 05:23 LOL 05:23 SO INSTEAD 05:23 wat 05:23 I obviously try to make an animation instead! 05:23 This'll be fun! :d 05:24 I can't maek eet 05:24 darneet 05:24 >.< 05:24 ANIMATION 05:25 K 05:25 RP? 05:25 SSBE/Splatoon/MC/CTF/Battles? 05:25 YE0 05:25 idk 05:26 lol 05:26 btw 05:26 the animation is gravity falls 05:26 NOT with splatoon 05:28 aw 05:28 but 05:28 Total Distortion is the hardest and most complex game i've ever played 05:28 http://prntscr.com/7rhwisin you guys opinion, should I remake these two? 05:29 No 05:29 Hmm 05:29 i'll make a splatoon animation later if you guys want 05:29 Bc I can cant see anything 05:29 The screeny was removed 05:29 the image is removed @chill 05:29 fudge 05:30 http://prntscr.com/7rhwzx now 05:30 remake pls 05:30 i vote for remake 05:30 YEAH 05:31 Nah, they're very good 05:31 http://prntscr.com/7rgthe 05:31 You did real nice. 05:31 check it out chill 05:31 (wmag/carp already seen it) 05:34 I died 05:34 I can read that 05:35 WBB 05:36 what does it say tho @wmag 05:36 @W-C idk 05:36 You decode it, I is skrub 05:36 wat is that? 05:37 @Chill? 05:38 http://prntscr.com/7rgthe this 05:38 lol 05:38 i already decoded it 05:38 i'm not sharing tho 05:38 W-C 05:38 In-Rp $30,000,000 for you 05:38 yes 05:38 If you give it 05:38 kk 05:38 the decode 05:38 okay 05:39 scott used something similar 05:39 That's 15 Non-PvZ 05:39 I am playing MC right now 05:39 I think FNaF should have a freeplay mode 05:39 Even though I hate the game 05:40 (Like, you complete night 5, you are sent to an endless calamity) 05:40 bribing 05:40 BRIBING 05:40 @Carp bribing is allowed 05:40 That's unfair. 05:41 Minions is playing now 05:41 Go check it out 05:42 "SAVE ME FSOM MY EVERNAL CURSE THAT DESPICABLK TRIANGLE MUST BE EXTERMINATED FROM MY MIND MY FUTILE STRUGGLES TO GRASP MY SANITY IM YOUR FRIEND HE TOOK MD LIFE" 05:42 oh 05:42 SAVE ME FSOM MY EVERNAL CURSE = first line 05:43 how does the coding work?, cuz I dun getit 05:43 THAT DESPICABLK TRIANGLE MUST BE EXTERMINATED FROM MY MIND = second line 05:43 MY FUTILE STRUGGLES TO GRASP MY SANITY = third line 05:43 IM YOUR FRIEND HE TOOK MD LIFE = last line 05:44 @W-C explain how it coded? 05:44 Caeser Cipher. 05:44 It's shifted to the right by 3. 05:44 For exampl. 05:44 *example 05:44 A = D 05:45 B = E 05:45 C = F 05:45 Futile females 05:46 Guvf vf n grfg Zrrz 05:46 we can use those 05:46 to do bad things 05:46 STOP IT 05:46 HMM 05:46 wait, what does Futile mean? 05:46 i'll quickly decode the morse code 05:46 Fat. 05:48 Futile = poitless 05:48 Actually, it means useless. 05:49 Useless, Unimportant, Pointless 05:50 Exactly. 05:50 And that means fat! 05:50 PLUMP 05:51 Hold On 05:51 ? 05:51 Lemme get the translator 05:51 I teached Bib how to come to my hand and let her rub her belly 05:51 WMag 05:51 xD I'm afraid from fish.. Or any creature that isn't an ant or fly. 05:51 ? 05:51 Do I also have to do the morse code? 05:51 No, but I'd prefer. 05:52 Okay. 05:52 "Useless females 05:52 we can use those 05:52 to do bad things" -translated by the idiotic Stromling 05:52 I miss the old PvZ2 05:52 Now you turned the tittyea 05:52 I'm finding it quite difficult to translate the morse code. 05:52 Back when there was three worlds only. 05:53 Anyone remember those good times? 05:53 so your scared of cute fluffy Kittens? @Wmag 05:53 Same @WMag 05:53 @Chill Not cats. 05:53 Far Future was alright, too. 05:53 I'm used to cats. 05:53 @W-C FF was pretty good. 05:53 Dark Ages screwed it up though. 05:53 Music is the same 05:53 DA and BWB too, but FC sucked. 05:53 Actually, not really sure about BWB 05:53 (Rating of each world) 05:53 BWB was a pain form me 05:54 BWB is more like a money grab. 05:54 AE: 5/10 05:54 PS: 7/10 05:54 WW: 10/10 (PERFECT WORLD!) 05:54 FF: 8/10 05:54 DA: 7/10 05:54 BWB: 6/10 05:54 FC: 2/10 05:54 LC: 2/10 05:54 doods 05:54 Actually, AE is 6 and PS is 6 05:54 Two typos 05:54 BWB is 1/10 IMO 05:54 2 money grAB 05:54 if the final world is time twister, the battle before the boss would be a nightmare 05:54 not enough play-for-fun! 05:54 Time Twister would be awesome 05:55 so 05:55 WMag 05:55 I think no plants should be obtained there, except some... 05:55 do i get my moneh now? 05:55 For example, something off-usuality. 05:55 50 worlds 05:55 Fusion or something 05:55 @Carp that was the Aug 12 2013 code 05:55 @W-C yeah, I gave you it 05:55 Transac. it or it's gone 05:55 right 05:55 how much is it again? 05:55 50 worlds as a "note code" is still present though. 05:55 @W-C 30mil 05:55 I cleared it because I had too much. 05:56 day 31: 05:56 only zombies : Wizard, Surfer, Jester, Porter, Fisherman, Porter, and Pharaoh 05:56 6 flags 05:56 Day 32: 05:56 what are the most annoying zombies? 05:56 Zombies: Every zombie except the zombots and Imp Cannon 05:56 Wmag , If I rebib 05:57 *call 05:57 Day 33 : nothing but Jester zombies 05:57 and Porters 05:57 Plants: Bonk Choy, Cherry Bomb, Winter Melon, Laser Bean, Magnet-shroom, Homing Thistle, Robotaga and Stallia 05:57 Redstinger instead of Stallia actually 05:58 (Conveyor-belt) 05:58 in day 33? 05:58 One plant per world 05:58 32. 05:58 oh 05:58 Also, nothing but Jesters is VERY easy. 05:58 Does anyone know if BEN DROWNED is owned already? 05:58 Fume-shrooms, one per lane 05:58 And DOOM 05:58 I tested it, and Parasol Zombie is affected by Banana launcher's missile 05:58 Porters, just put Melon-pults 05:59 No new plants too, except Flower Pot and Merger 05:59 Flower Pot: Plantable on rails but can't float on water 05:59 Merger: Not a real plant, but what it does is fuses two plants 05:59 I was thinking about a lobbing plant and shooting plant mix 05:59 Pea-pult? 06:00 That's not needed 06:00 Cab + Pea + Merg = Pea-pult 06:00 for LC 06:00 wanna know what's illogical? 06:00 Nah, I'm cool with the melons 06:00 Lobbed or Pea? 06:01 I prefer Lobbed. Just for your info - Cabbagepult does 2 DMG actually, but sacrifies that with firerate 06:01 Parasol Zombie : has a umbrella, and its slow 06:01 Shovel Zombie : has a shovel, and is faster 06:01 21 06:02 Vodc BZ lopybo S qod kxqbi <---decode it :3 06:02 Females 06:03 Carp, what's with you and Females? 06:04 Do you peek into my bedroom 06:04 Nope. 06:04 I don't. 06:04 Is it just me or is Cursed Mountain an 18+ game? 06:05 Nether does Chill. 06:05 *neither 06:05 WMag , is Callie/Marie from Splatoon already owned? 06:05 @W-C nope 06:05 kk 06:05 I own (Tracey) and (Inkling) 06:05 time to snipe marie 06:05 Inkling is a thug, who thinks himself MLG 06:05 gg puffy no re 06:06 Tracey is a girl who uses a texas accent frequently, and is very adventurous 06:06 Bib leaped out of the water 06:06 I own Stacy and Trevor 06:07 WMag is somewhat non-pvz 06:07 ow much are Non-PVZ? 06:07 Help 06:07 2mil @Chill 06:08 wait.. what 06:08 WMag , is Marie owned? 06:09 No 06:09 kk 06:09 puffy will prob get mad at me 06:09 They are 06:09 I claimed 06:09 I farmed 06:10 I planted 06:10 I eat 06:10 little babies 06:10 O.O 06:10 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=erh2ngRZxs0 06:10 no 06:10 pls no 06:10 also 06:10 when did carp claim them :3 06:11 On monday 06:11 brb 06:11 06:11 ok 06:11 brb 06:11 after you said to claim them @WC 06:11 Someone needs to add emotes 06:11 No 06:11 lol 06:11 carp 06:11 Chill, you don't know. 06:12 listen 06:12 as far as I know 06:12 WC, Marie isn't owned 06:12 you have to have evidence on the wiki other than just saying that you own a Non-PvZRP character to own it I'm pretty sure 06:12 for my case 06:12 I own them 06:13 most of my older non-pvzrp characters are on the emoticons 06:13 so technically I own them 06:13 (i also got them on my userpage now) 06:13 Shhaaaaaaaaaaadxaz 06:13 Cz 06:13 lagf 06:14 ... 06:14 wow 06:14 btw thanks for clarifying @WMag and Chill 06:14 no prob 06:14 (I usually support the side with more people support ing it) 06:14 but Puffy owns both of them in Splatoon RP Wiki BTW 06:15 not here do 06:15 (In this case, there were 2 people on the Marie-Not-Owned side) 06:15 (Only one on Marie-Owned side) 06:15 (you figure out the rest kk) 06:15 right 06:15 I don't need them on SRP 06:16 Vodc BZ lopybo S qod kxqbi WC, uncode it, now 06:17 Unbarb it. 06:17 Hmph. That'll be easy. 06:18 Chill 06:19 yes? 06:20 how much letters to the left/right is it? 06:20 just curious 06:20 16 +10 06:21 kk 06:21 w8 wut 06:21 you get angry if you don't RP? 06:21 damn 06:22 you must be able to keep your anger at a low level :l 06:22 om 06:22 8p 06:22 I'm liek THe puppet 06:22 okay 06:22 anyways 06:22 RP 06:22 k 06:22 before chill gets angry 06:22 GO 06:22 GO 06:22 GO 06:23 Ben: I feel like going on the internet on my notebook! 06:23 WING UP THAT RP 06:23 (Peancie) : wait what 06:23 OR YOU'LL BE SURPRISED! 06:23 back 06:24 lol 06:24 indirect reference to Groundbreaking 06:24 wait 06:24 http://prntscr.com/7rij0h guess what these two things are 06:24 THE Groundbreaking? 06:24 nope 06:24 https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=wrw1VMRNFUg 06:25 Groundbreaking 06:25 oh 06:25 the yutube channel 06:25 Shaders 06:25 http://prntscr.com/7rijhu AGAIN 06:25 Ben: Hey, (Peancie) ! 06:25 yeah, that's what I say 06:25 @Carp yes, but what are those two things? 06:25 06:25 no 06:26 you said THE groundbreaking 06:26 y-tube channel = ONLY "GROUNDBREAKING" WITHOUT THE "THE" 06:27 Guess this http://prntscr.com/7rik0z 06:28 torch 06:28 "Cave". 06:29 (Steve) (MrHueson) (Bobbler) and (Dr. Doofus) :-relaxing in lawn chairs- 06:29 Fish 06:30 Ben: HEY, DR. DOOFUS ! 06:30 (carp) *hugs ben* 06:30 (Dr. Doofus) : hm?, hey...uh 06:30 Ben: I'M SCARED OF HUGS! I need to talk with you, dr. doofus ! 06:31 Dr. Doofus : why? 06:32 Ben: I was looking on the internet and I found... I found a terrible creepypasta called Ben! 06:32 Ben: This boy played.... THIS BOY PLAYED!... loz majoras mask and he was stuck in it forever! 06:33 (carp) It's you. 06:34 Ben: No it's not! @Carp 06:35 Dr. Doofus : wait what 06:35 Ben: *shivering in fear* 06:35 (carp) *hugs again* 06:36 Ben: HELP! I ALREADY TOLD YOU THAT I'M SCARED OF HUGS! 06:37 (Carp) fine... 06:37 bak 06:37 (MrHueson) : -drinking Gatorade- 06:37 Is digging straight up in MC a safe method? 06:38 yes 06:38 I'm trying to leave a ravine 06:38 There is. 06:38 Just dig 2x1 06:38 I don't own a mine. 06:39 If there's lava, replace. Gravel/sand, use a torch. 06:39 I just fell on a ravine with one of my pack (wolves), then landed thankfully on water. The dog died. 06:39 I found diamonds (From a ravine that is open :D ) and many coal/iron/lapis/reds 06:39 Ben: Hey, Mr. Hueson! What are you drinking? 06:40 Robert ) : I am drunk, ye don't have an excu- -sleeps- 06:41 (carp) *jumps on his back* 06:41 06:42 Ben: Mr. Hueson? What are you drinking? 06:42 (MrHueson) : Gatorade 06:43 Ben: What is Gatorade? 06:43 (carp) Huh/ 06:43 (MrHueson) : I dunno 06:43 I'm starting to recognize my path. 06:43 Ben: Can I try some? 06:44 A pond filled with squids, a ravine with a bridge, and my small cavehouse 06:44 I'm finally home, 06:44 http://prntscr.com/7rirbw 06:45 Does the pond have.. 06:45 SHUT UP WILL 06:45 Inklings? @WMag 06:45 I'm soon going to turn this little house to a castle 06:45 Filled with PvZ plants, Inklings, and more 06:46 Of course, you can't interact with them 06:46 kk 06:46 But I want a cat so badly in MC! I can't find jungles. 06:46 I can 06:47 What should I do with my five dias? 06:47 Sword + Pick? 06:47 Enchant + Pick? 06:47 Yes. 06:47 Enchant + Sword? 06:47 Which of those three? 06:47 The Ench + Sword has one dia left. 06:47 Sword + Pick 06:48 Ok. I don't have obby anyway. 06:48 06:48 (MrHueson) : sure 06:48 Ben: *tries some of it* Thanks! 06:49 All my wolves are now adults. Time for some children. 06:49 Would you like a certain someone we all know help? 06:50 All my wolves have lapis collars 06:50 (Steve) : -bored- 06:51 Ben: How are you, (steve) 06:51 (Steve) : good 06:51 WMag : *Sitting next to his laptop and playing MC* 06:51 Hi 06:52 Ben: Want to go to "Inkopolis Studios"? I have 2 tour tickets! 06:52 (carp) I do. 06:53 Ben: I wasn't asking you, Carp. Sorry to break it to ya'. 06:53 (carp) Bib. 06:54 Ben: Hey, don't be so rude! 06:55 Nurse Derp son : -studying a potion- 06:56 (carp) Sorry. 06:56 Ben: Hueson, do you want to go to Inkopolis Studios? 06:56 Ben: Also, it's alright. @Carp 06:56 (Carp) I can go there. *leaves* 06:56 Guard: Where is your ticket, Carp? 06:57 (carp) *has one* 06:57 Guard: That's a ticket to... uh... what even... POINT IS, THAT'S NOT FOR INKOPOLIS STUDIOS. 06:58 (carp) Lis. 06:59 Guard: What... we don't understand that, Carp. 06:59 (carp) SHingi. 07:00 Guard: Guard 2, what does he mean? 07:00 Guard2: No idea. 07:00 (Steve) : -playing with a game boy- 07:00 (carp) *jumps on* 07:00 Guard: *punches Carp off* 07:00 Ben: Hueson, want to go to Inkopolis Studios? 07:01 (carp) *already there* 07:01 I.S: *eats Carp* Tastes ugly. 07:02 femaelstromlings 07:02 (carp) *Dones* 07:02 I.S: I wonder why I was hired, considering the fact that I could've found more enjoyment in his torture. 07:02 I.S: Should've went to a torture machine instead. 07:05 (MrHueson) : nah, no thanks :/ 07:05 Ben: Okay! 07:06 I wanna make another bot, idk what of 07:06 lol 07:06 i'm thinking right now 07:06 (carp) *sitting* 07:07 hi 07:07 WB 07:07 Hi 07:08 hmm 07:08 Ja? 07:08 I was thinking of Chick-bot 07:08 how could I make I.S PvZRP and not Non-PvZRP 07:08 Also 07:08 Who's I.S? 07:08 wouldn't the bots be non-pvzrp? 07:08 Yeah 07:08 Inkore Siriun 07:09 no idea why i used that name 07:09 Is he like Inkius? 07:09 :/ 07:09 Hi, Marie! 07:09 Definitely not. 07:09 Good, good. 07:09 WB 07:09 Yeah, hi! 07:09 You guys wanna take this party to the SRP/SCC Wiki? 07:10 Or stay here? 07:10 SRP 07:10 for lief 07:10 Okay! 07:10 2 boring in PvZRP right now 07:10 Ja 07:10 it's not boring 07:10 it's 2 boring 07:10 kden lez go 07:10 i'm already der 07:10 kk 07:11 I.S will be called V.S here 07:11 V.S = Vinekore Siriun 07:18 F*** this S*** 07:18 abuser 07:21 back 10:23 http://prntscr.com/7rlck6 check it out 10:32 remaking Rolly-bot 10:46 IMO, Rolly's new look will look REALLY different 2015 07 11